He is She? Impossible
by Megami Hime
Summary: Uuh! Masalah makin rumit! Rinto dipaksa crossdress sama Len dkk! Gimana kalau ketahuan kalau dia itu Rin? Belum lagi, tamu tak terduga!/"Sakit? Memangnya kelinci percobaan sepertimu bisa merasakan sakit?/Chap.4: Attack
1. Chapter 1: Newcomer

**He=She? Impossible!**

**Disclaimer: Hime gakkan pernah punya vocaloid, sekali pun punya, mungkin gakkan ngerti cara makenya (?)**

**Rated: T+ (?)**

**Warning: Seperti biasa, kemungkinan sedikit typo, alur full Len+Normal, banyak scene tidak terduga (?)**

**Summary: Sekolah Len kedatangan 'cowok imut' bernama Rinto. Len curiga dia itu cewek, padahal ini kan sekolah khusus cowok! Tapi, kecurigaan Len berubah, dan malah tertarik dengan adik 'kembar' Rinto, Rin. Belum lagi kejadian aneh yang dialami Len!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Len POV**

Aku melangkah lesu ke dalam kelas. Sekolah adalah tempat yang menyebalkan. Belum lagi, hari ini ada tes. Tidak ada masalah dengan prestasiku, hanya saja, tiap kali melihat lembar ujian aku pasti merasa ngantuk.

Ah, aku lupa mengenalkan diri. Namaku Len, Len Kagamine. Cowok yang paling keren, diantara ribuan siswa cowok di sekolah khusus cowok ini, Yamaha High School. Kenapa aku masuk sekolah ini? Aku tak mau harus dikelingi fansgirl-ku yang selalu histeris tiap-tiap aku melewati lorong sekolah. Merepotkan.

Tapi, perlu kalian tahu, disini juga G.A.K enak. Sebab, aku juga tahu, beberapa teman sekelasku ada yang yaoi. Bahkan, si shota Piko, pernah menggambarkan komik yaoi dengan pairing aku dan Kaito. Menjijikan.

"Baik anak-anak, kali ini kita kedatangan murid yang mendapat beasiswa istimewa dari sekolah kita." kata Kiyoteru-sensei mempersilahkan masuk.

Seorang cowok berambut honey blonde, dengan iris azure, persis sepertiku. Astaga, wajahnya benar benar mirip denganku!

"Namaku Kagamine Rinto, mulai hari ini akan bersekolah disini, salam kenal!" katanya tersenyum riang. Seketika semua anak dikelas ex aku, pada nosebleed. (Sfx: Croots! XD)

Marganya juga sama?! Permainan macam apa ini? Dia sama sekali bukan keluargaku, aku kan anak tunggal!

"Baik, Kagamine, eh, Kagamine ada dua? Ya, sudah, karena sama, kalian sebangku saja!" kata Kiyoteru-sensei seenaknya, "Baik anak-anak, soal akan aku bagikan, siapkan alat tulis kalian,"

"Tapi sensei, kami kan seharusnya berakrab-akraban dengan Kagamine No. 2, jadi test ditunda saja dulu!" protes Piko dengan bodohnya. Disambut dengan sorakan 'iya' dari para murid.

"Omong kosong. Ayo, soal sudah kubagikan. Yang protes akan kuhadiahkan nilai nol. Kagamine no.2 juga, walaupun kau murid baru, aku ingin melihat, seperti apa siswa yang berhasil mendapat beasiswa sekolah bertaraf internasional ini,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

Para murid mengerjakan test dengan tegang. Mungkin, mereka sibuk memikirkan si murid baru, Rinto. (#yaoidetected) Sepertinya, si otaku, sekaligus si makhluk aneh, Piko yang paling gelisah. Padahal baru dua menit berlalu.

"Sensei!" kata Piko memberanikan diri, "Saya tak bisa meneruskan test ini!"

"Kenapa?" kata Kiyoteru-sensei mengalihkan pandangan dari majalah yaoi yang disita dari Piko.

"Hokage menyuruh saya untuk bertugas! Di pusat kota ada monster yang menyerang!"

"Kalau begitu bilang pada Hokage kau harus mengikuti tes, suruh dia menugaskan ninja lain," cuek si sensei.

Seketika seisi kelas menertawakan alasan konyol Piko untuk kabur dari tes. Bahkan, Len juga menahan tawa. Tapi, Rinto, malah maju ke depan sambil menyerahkan soal test. Len dan semuanya melongo. Belum lima menit, 30 nomer soal Kimia terselesaikan? Ajaib. Atau... Ngasal semua?

"Hm.. Hm, hebat, jawabanmu betul semua!" kata Kiyoteru-sensei memberi angka seratus pada lembar test kimia Rinto. Rekor baru, bahkan, Len hanya bisa dapat 85, padahal, dia yang paling pintar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Len POV**

Aku tak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya Rinto, mendapat nilai sempurna dalam test. Bukan hanya itu, aku merasa aneh padanya. Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti layaknya seorang cewek. Bukan pada penampilan, tapi sifat. Tadinya begitu. Sekarang, aku malah takut padanya sekarang.

"Ada apa? Kenapa melihatku terus?" kata Rinto yang menyadari diriku yang terus menerus memperhatikannya.

"Ti—tidak ada,"

Tidak. Dia tidak mungkin cewek. Lagipula, itu mustahil, setelah apa yang terjadi di ruang ganti tadi.

_::FLASHBACK::_

_"Rinto, kamu gak ganti baju? Bentar lagi masuk, lho," kata Mikuo yang sudah selesai berpakaian. Sedangkan Rinto masih memakai baju olahraga._

_"Ah.. Aku malu.. bisa tidak, kalian pergi duluan?" kata Rinto dengan puppy eyes-nya. Everybody nosebleed. Aku sweatdroped._

_"Ka__—__kami duluan!"_

_BLAM._

_Hanya aku yang masih disana. Tapi sepertinya ia tak menyadari kehadiranku dan tertawa sejadi-jadinya._

_"Phuahaha.. Dasar bodoh, mau saja ditipu. Dasar, padahal ini sekolah khusus cowok, tapi mereka tertarik denganku , dasar yaoi akut," tawa Rinto sambil membuka bajunya, terlihat perban mengelilingi punggungnya. Detik itu, aku takkan pernah menganggu dia sebagai cowok manis fdan polos. Tapi cowok licik._

_"Tidak termasuk aku ya," sambungku kesal. Dia menoleh dengan wajah merah padam._

_"Se__—__sejak kapan kau disitu?!"_

_"Daritadi,"_

_"Apa yang kau dengar?"_

_"Semuanya."_

_Dia memukul locker dihadapannya, dan menoleh ke arahku. Jujur, aku agak takut dengan aura deathglare yang dikeluarkannya._

_"Jangan pernah katakan pada siapa pun atas apa yang kau lihat dan kau dengar, atau kau akan menerima akibatnya, mengerti?" ancamnya._

_"Sa__—__sangat mengerti,"_

_"Bagus."_

_"Ng.. kenapa kau memakai perban?"_

_"Kenapa kau bertanya? Beberapa waktulalu aku terluka, wajar saja kan? Apa kau ingin aku memperlihatkannya?"_

_"Ti__—__tidak usah,"_

_:: END OF FLASHBACK::_

"Kagamine Len, kau mendengarkanku?" kata Gumiya-sensei membuyarkan lamunanku.

"I—iya,"

"Kau kenapa? Tak seperti biasanya. Kau sakit?"

"Ti—tidak, aku baik."

"Baiklah, kau belum mengumpulkan tugas laporan drama kan? Selesaikan secepatnya, atau nilaimu nol." tegasnya.

Aku mengangguk lemas, membereskan alat tulis dan bersiap-siap pulang. Aku belum bisa pulang, aku harus menonton drama terlebih dahulu. Gedung kesenian itu, 'Sakura Art' selalu penuh, jadi, aku membeli tiket VVIP yang bangkunya berada paling depan.

"Angel Voice? Drama apa ini? Sudahlah, yang penting tugasku selesai," gumamku.

Rupanya drama ini menceritakan tentang dua orang kakak-beradik yang memperebutkan kekuasaan, tapi, tapi target mereka berubah ketika seorang gadis bernama Angel datang di kehidupan mereka.

Tu—tunggu dulu! Pemeran Angel dalam drama itu kan..

Dia...

RINTO!

Tidak salah lagi, suara, wajah, senyum, semuanya sama! Yang berbeda hanyalah rambutnya saja, panjang sepinggang. Apa ini hobinya? Bercosplay?

Aku terlalu sibuk memperhatikan 'Rinto' sehingga tidak tahu alur ceritanya. Masa bodoh, yang penting aku harus membongkar topeng Rinto.

"Kau bodoh... Meskipun kita satu ayah pun, aku takkan pernah peduli. Aku sebagai wanita hanya bisa mengantar punggung pria yang akan pergi berperang." ucapnya memeluk tokoh pria—yang entah aku lupa namanya. Sepertinya pria itu sedang sekarat.

Drama selesai walaupun aku sama sekali tidak mengerti alurnya. Jujur, aktingnya manis dan lembut, seolah-olah ia hidup dalam drama itu.

Aku menerobos masuk pintu staff, dan kulihat Rinto sedang menghapus make-upnya. Jujur. Dia terlihat sangat cantik.

"Rinto!"

Dia menoleh dan terlihat sangat kaget. Kaget karena hobinya ketahuan? Aku langsung mendekatinya dan menarik rambutnya. Bukan. Ternyata bukan wig. Rambut asli.

"I—itai! Apaan sih! Datang-datang menarik rambutku, ini kan tempat pri-va-si!" omelnya.

"Kau—kau bukan Rinto? Lalu kenapa kau menoleh waktu kupanggil 'Rinto'?" kataku curiga. Jangan-jangan.. Rinto itu cewek?

Dia terdiam, lalu menghela nafas, "Sigh, wajar saja, Rinto itu kakak kembarku. Kenapa? Kau temannya ya?" ucapannya terdengar ramah. Aku mengangguk.

Ketika ia hendak pulang aku menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya tapi dia menolak.

"Berbahaya bila anak perempuan berjalan sendirian. Apalagi hari udah mulai malam," kataku cemas. Tapi sebenarnya sih, aku cuma ingin lihat rumah mereka aja sih :3 (Hime: Modus.. XP)

"Baiklah."

Rumahnya ternyata tidak jauh dari sini. Rumahnya mungkin terlihat kecil, 10x lebih kecil dari rumahku. Wajar saja, rumahku kayak istana. (Hime: Len, sombongnya mulai lagi deh)

"Arigato." katanya singkat. Ternyata dia pemalu, ya.

"Tu—tunggu, aku belum tahu namamu,"

"Tanya saja pada Rinto," katanya tersenyum.

"Aku dan Rinto tidak—"

"Tidak akrab? Tenang saja, nanti juga akrab sendiri. Jaa Ne,"

Cewek itu, cukup dingin seperti kakaknya, tapi dia lebih baik dari kakaknya. Itu membuatku sedikit.. tertarik.

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**Keep It or Delete?**

**Review sebanyak-banyaknya :3**

**Ja Nee~~~~**

**Kecup dari Len, Muach muach**

**#reader muntah segalon penuh**


	2. Chapter 2 : Yaoi, And Bad Stalker

**He is She? Impossible!**

**Disclaimer: Hime gakkan pernah punya vocaloid, sekali pun punya, mungkin gakkan ngerti cara makenya (?)**

**Rated: T+ (?)**

**Genre: Romantic n Drama**

**Warning: Seperti biasa, kemungkinan sedikit typo, alur Len+Normal+Piko banyak scene tidak terduga (?)**

**Summary: Sekolah Len kedatangan 'cowok imut' bernama Rinto. Len curiga dia itu cewek, padahal ini kan sekolah khusus cowok! Tapi, kecurigaan Len berubah, dan malah tertarik dengan adik 'kembar' Rinto, Rin. Belum lagi kejadian aneh yang dialami Len!/Chap. 2: Yaoi?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Len POV**

Aku berangkat sekolah dengan penuh semangat. Aku gak tahu kenapa, bahkan para Maid dan Butler-ku pun bertanya-tanya, "Apa ada yang menyenangkan harimu Len-sama?"

Aha, aku sudah sampai di kelasku. 1-A. Perlu kalian tahu, kelas disini disusun berdasarkan nilai dan ekonomi siswa. Siswa yang tingkat ekonomi paling rendah berada pada kelas Z. Kalian yang membayangkan hal mewah pasti berfikir sekolah ini begitu besarnya, atau kalian berfikir ini sekolah murahan.

Jangan bercanda! Pendapat yang pertama lebih masuk akal. Dan, perlu kalian ketahui, satu kelas terdiri dari 15-20 siswa. Jadi, kesimpulannya adalah? Pikirkan sendiri.

"_Ohayou_!"

"Tumben Len bilang '_Ohayou_'?" kata Piko heran.

"Yaah, lagi mood aja,"

Nah, itu dia, Rinto. Aku mempunyai beberapa pilihan:

1. Nyapa dia, dan dia cuek, dan aku seperti orang idiot,

2. Mukul dia, dan aku berakhir di tempat pembuangan mayat (?)

3. Nangis, gak nyambung,

4. Marah, apalagi.

5. Cium dia, ah, ide bag—eh! **Hell, No!**

"Ngapain kamu? Ayo cepat duduk," katanya dingin.

Aku menggangguk, dan segera duduk.

"Nih," Rinto menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas—entah apa padaku.

"Ini apa?" kataku membaca isi kertas-kertas tersebut. Seketika mataku terbelalak kaget. Ini, tugas laporan drama yang lupa kukerjakan!

"Sebagai permintaan maaf karena aku kasar padamu kemarin,"

"Hyaa! Arigatoo!" kataku **memeluk Rinto.**

_Cklek!_

"Waah, ternyata Len dan Rinto _yaoi_! Berita bagus nih~~ Tak kusangka Len begitu! Tempel di mading ah~~" kata Mikuo sambil memeluk kamera mini pocketnya dan berjalan riang keluar kelas.

"MIKUOOOO!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

"Le—Len yang keren be—begitu?"

"Aku sudah lihat lho,"

"Rinto, apa benar begitu?"

Sejumlah pertanyaan membuat mereka repot. Tidak—Rinto tidak, karena nampaknya ia tidak memusingkan masalah mading itu.

"Kalian ini idiot, ya? Len memelukku karena ia kangen denganku, kami ini saudara yang sudah lama terpisah. Mengerti? Sekarang, lepas," kata Rinto dingin sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

Semua kerumunan itu langsung bubar dengan penuh kekecewaan. Rinto mendengus kesal. Len menghela nafas lega. Piko nangis sesegukkan, karena Len-Rinto bukan _yaoi_. Mikuo membusuk di tempat pembuangan mayat (?) karena Len.

"Ayo Len, Piko, udah dong, jijik tahu," Rinto bergidik ngeri melihat mereka. Kenapa? Len mengusap-usap kepala Piko. Rinto menyesal telah membela _teman_nya yang _yaoi_ . _Teman_? Ya, Rinto telah menganggap mereka _teman._

"Rinto, kau punya adik, ya?" kata Len tanpa basa-basi.

"Punya. Kena—"

"Namanya?" potong Len.

"Kagamine Rin,"

"Dimana dia bersekolah?"

"Dia, sih, sudah lulus universitas, dan kerja part-time."

"Hah?"

Rinto, dengan cueknya meninggalkan Len yang memasang wajah bingung.

"Semakin mencurigakan, apa iya, Rin dan Rinto itu orang yang sama?" gumam Len.

"Coba kau pastikan,"

"Siapa yang bicara?"

"Aku,"

"Kau siapa?"

"Suara hatimu,"

"Kenapa suara hatiku terdengar seperti si.. Otaku Shota?"

Suara hati terdiam.

"Halo? Suara hati, kau masih disana?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Hening.

"BAIKLAH AKU MEMANG OTAKUU TAPI AKU TIDAK SHOTAAA! KAU BAHKAN LEBIH SHOTA DARIKU LEN!"

"Uaa.. Baiklah—terserah, kau punya rencana?"

"Begini.." Piko membisikkan sesuatu.

"Itu.. berbahaya, bagaimana kalau dia—"

"Tidak akan,"

"Kau yakin?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Piko POV**

"Kau yakin ini tidak apa-apa?" kalimat itu sudah kudengar dari bibir Len 5 kali.

"Berisik! Tuh target kita bentar lagi ke sini,"

Kagamine Rinto, 'cowok' (gender sedang diragukan) yang merupakan murid super jenius—Einsten versi dua, sekaligus proyek komik _ya_—ah, lupakan. Aku dan Kagamine Len, adalah orang yang meragukan gender Rinto. Ia bisa berubah manis, atau sadis secara tiba-tiba. Mungkin, mengalahkan si _The Zodiak Killer._

"Semua siap?"

"Ok"

Lima orang berpakaian hitam seperti _Men In Black_ datang dan memblokir jalan Rinto. Rinto kaget, tapi berusaha tenang. Ya, 5 orang itu bodyguard Len.

"Apaan nih? Syuting MIB?"

Orang suruhan kami tidak bergeming. Mereka muembuat posisi mengunci tangan Rinto. Rinto lantas melakukan perlawanan, dan menarik kerah dua bodyguard itu, dan menghantamkan kepala keduanya kuat-kuat. Lalu—

"Hei,"

"Apa?"

"… Berhenti makan popcorn! Ini bukan film, tahu! Lagipula kau dapat dari mana sih?" omel Len.

Aku menunjuk stand popcorn yang tak jauh dari sini, "Lebih seru daripada film," komentarku.

Kelihatannya semuanya sudah jelas, Rinto sudah mengalahkah 5 orang itu, "Apa perlu orangnya ditambah, ya?"

"Jangan konyol, ayo kita pulang, lagipula, sudah jelas dia itu cowok." ajak Len.

"Aku masih belum yakin, kau bilang dia itu cewek kan? Bisa jadi dia itu cewek tomboy,"

"Ya, ah, ya! Dia kerja part-time, pasti nanti lewat sini,"

"Kapan?"

"Gak tahu.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

Dua orang _yao__—_maksudnya _stalker_, Len dan Piko, menunggu Rinto versi cewek keluar dari rumahnya.

"Lama banget! 1 jam belum keluar juga!" omel Piko.

"Ah, itu Rin!" kata Len semangat.

"Rin?"

"Adik Rinto yang kuceritakan tadi,"

"Belum tentu—"

Piko ternganga melihat Rin, rambutnya yang honey blonde terurai panjang, mata azure-nya, pakaian Rin yang bisa dibilang minim, _camisol _orange berenda, dan _hotpans_-nya bikin Piko nosebleed ditempat. Len juga. Kedua orang _baka _itu langsung kelabakkan nyari tissue.

"Gila, bisa jadi objek proyek komik _yur__—_"

BUAGHH!

"Len! Kok kamu pukul aku sih? Kamu udah gak sayang ya, sama aku, hiks.." Piko pura-pura nangis. Len sweatdrop.

Rin berjalan dengan anggun dan terburu-buru, beda dengan Rinto yang sok _cool_ kayak Len. Tiba-tiba ia dihadang oleh 5 orang tadi. 5 orang tadi bangkit dari kuburnya karena dikipasi uang oleh Len.

"Ka—kalian siapa?" tanya Rin dengan **badan bergetar**

Piko dan Len pikir Rin akan memberikan perlawanan tapi…

"Kumohon, akan kuberikan uang dan handphoneku, tapi tolong lepaskan aku, hiks.." Rin menangis, "Tooolong!"

Piko langsung menarik tangan Len, dan berisyarat agar mereka 'menyelamatkan' Rin.

"Untuk apa? Kan kita yang menyuruh mereka," cegah Len polos.

"Untuk pamer tentunya!"

"…"

"Hei, lepaskan dia, beraninya sama cewek!"kata Len. Sok.

Bodyguardnya bingung. Namun, akhirnya mereka mengerti. "Tidak, gadis ini milik kami!"

"Baiklah, ayo Piko, hajar!"

Pukul memukul terjadi diantar mereka, sampai pada akhirnya Len memberi isyarat pada mereka untuk pergi.

"Kau tidak apa?" Len menjulurkan tangan pada Rin.

"A—aku tidak apa. Ah! Kalian terluka! Rumahku ada didekat sini, ke sana dulu ya? Kuobati dulu luka kalian,"

"Ya! Tentu!" sahut Piko.

"Piko, bukankah kau bilang mau nonton anime Another?"

"Bisa nanti saja. Lagian, nanti lukaku infeksi kalau tidak segera diobati,"

Len hanya menggerutu melihat Piko yang tidak bisa membaca situasi.

**.:' .:':.**

"I—itai~" ujar Len kesakitan dengan nada aneh.

"Tahan ya, nah," sebuah perban melekat pada pipi Len dan lengan Piko.

"Kau terampil, ya," komentar Piko, "Omong-omong, Rinto mana?"

"Dia lagi istirahat dikamarnya, pipinya terluka seperti Len," jelas Rin sambil menunjuk ke atas. Lantai dua maksudnya, "Kalian pasti lapar, ini ada _yakinik_u buatanku, silahkan," katanya tersenyum ramah.

"Eh, tunggu , apa benar kau sudah lulus universitas?" tanya Len, memastikan ucapan Rinto. Rin kaget.

"Ta—tahu dari mana?"

"Rinto,"

Seketika Rin kabur, ke lantai dua tepatnya. Terdengar suara-suara seperti.

"Rinto, _BAKA_! Buka pintu!"

"Iya, iya, apaan sih. Aku terluka dan butuh istirahat!"

"Apa maksudmu dengan menyebarkan gosip pada temanmu tentang aku yang sudah lulus universitas!"

"Lho, tapi kan—"

"KELUAAARRR!"

"Keluar?"

"Iya! Ini kamarku, kau tadi tidur disini! Dan kau tidak usah dapat makan malam!"

PLAK!

"GYAA~~ Kau memukul tepat di lukaku!"

"Biar!"

BLAM!

Sementara suara aneh di lantai atas, dua orang yang makan malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Benar-benar akrab, ya," komentar Len iri.

"Iya,"

"Apanya yang akrab! Uhh," kata Rinto memegangi pipinya yang dibalut perban. Rinto rambutnya agak berantakan, habis bangun tidur, memakai kaos orange , tentu pakai celana panjang.

Len dan Piko merasa bersalah atas luka Rinto dan menawarkan _yakiniku _yang tersisa 1/8 lagi.

"Gak! Oh, jangan bahas soal universitas lagi ya, nih ijazah Rin," Rinto melempar surat kelulusan Rin pada mereka berdua seperti melempar sampah saja.

Benar-benar asli, hologramnya pun nyata, foto Rin pun ada. "Hebat, tapi kenapa dia tidak bekerja saja? Kenapa malah part time?"

"Dia suka berpindah-pindah pekerjaan. Dia tidak mau terikat pekerjaan karena dia memang remaja yang masih ingin bermain. Sini, kembalikan, aku bisa dibunuh Rin kalau itu hilang,"

"Ya, kalau begitu kami permisi, ya?"

"Ya, terima kasih sudah mengantar Rin." kata Rinto cemberut.

"Maaf ya,"

"Untuk?"

"Ah—tidak."

Mereka pergi begitu saja, dan Rinto memutuskan untuk masuk. Rasanya ia mengingat sesuatu..

"AASTAGA! ITU _YAKINIKU _TERAKHIR! MANA AKU BELUM BELANJA LAGI, LEN, PIKO WTF!"

.

.

.

**Thanks For Your Review ;3**

**Here Your Reply...**

**Berliana-Arnetta031:**

**Yup :3 Ini Update**

**Yuzumi Suzuo:**

**Terimakasih X3**

**Karen White:**

**Menurut Karen? :3**

**Ayoo, Rinto itu Rin apa bukan? XD**

**billa neko:**

**Haha, Piko kan autis #digampar Piko**

**Silahkan~~**

**Minami-chan (sksd manggil chan si Hime tuh)**

**Boleh aku panggil Mii-chan?**

**Iya! Sama X3**

**Alfi , Karen, & May:**

**Huaaa (?)**

**Kalian datang lagi, Karen juga XD**

**Tamat? Gak! Kalian mikir Rin=Rinto? Kalau iya, coba pikir alasan dia nyamar.**

**Satu kata, Arigatou**

**Satu Kalimat, Mind To RnR?**

**Satu Paragh****—****dihajar reader..**

**Besok giliran update SLR yaa!~~~**

**Jaa Ne~~**


	3. Chapter 3: Father!

**He is She? Impossible!**

**Disclaimer: Hime gakkan pernah punya vocaloid, sekali pun punya, mungkin gakkan ngerti cara makenya (?)**

**Rated: T+ (?)**

**Genre: Romantic n Drama**

**Warning: Seperti biasa, kemungkinan sedikit typo, alur Len+Normal+Piko banyak scene tidak terduga (?)**

**Summary: Sekolah Len kedatangan 'cowok imut' bernama Rinto. Len curiga dia itu cewek, padahal ini kan sekolah khusus cowok! Tapi, kecurigaan Len berubah, dan malah tertarik dengan adik 'kembar' Rinto, Rin. Belum lagi kejadian aneh yang dialami Len!/"Permainan baru akan dimulai"/Chap. 3: Father?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tadaima," kata seorang anak lelaki berambut _honey_ _blonde_ dan bermanic _azure _di depan pintu rumah mungilnya.

Hening. Sesaat, ia menghela nafas, "Haha. Seperti orang bodoh saja, ya? Percuma memberi salam karena pasti dirumah tak ada siapa pun."

.

.

.

**Rinto POV**

Bodoh. Satu kata yang bagus untuk mereka yang mengikutiku. Rakus. Mereka menghabiskan semua _yakiniku _milikku.

"Ck, merepotkan saja. Dasar anak lelaki."

_^^Flashback^^_

_Ada yang mengikutiku. Dua orang yaoi bernama Len dan Piko. Mau apa mereka? Menstlalk aku? Cari mati?_

_Tiba-tiba 5 pria botak berbaju hitam memblock jalanku. Cih, aku sedang buru-buru, bodoh. Tunggu, berpikir! Berpikir! Ah, jangan-jangan mereka disuruh oleh Piko dan Len? Apa mereka..._

_Ukgh, aku lengah, mereka mengambil tasku, mengapit kedua lenganku sehingga sulit bergerak. Aku menarik kerah dua orang itu, lantas kuhantamkan sekuat tenaga. Dalam beberapa menit mereka sudah K.O_

_^^End Of Flashback^^_

Aku melepas wig pendek yang panas ini. Dan mengganti dengan _dress _tidur. Ada apa?

Baiklah, aku akan menjawab satu satu dari pertanyaan kalian.

Pertama, aku Kagamine Rinto, adalah Rin. Dan, saudara kembar itu bohong total. Aku ini, cewek tulen.

Kedua, aku memang sudah lulus universitas. Ya, aku mengikuti kelas dasar di Yamaha High School, dengan banyak registrasi yang merepotkan. Tidak perlu kujelaskan kan?

Ketiga, aku tahu kalian mempertanyakan hal ini. Kenapa saat aku menjadi 'Rinto' aku dapat mengalahkan gerombolan botak-berjas hitam, sementara saat menjadi 'Rin' aku ini lemah. Aku ini cerdas. Ya, aku menyadari Len dan Piko mengawasiku. Aku ini aktris kan? Aku menangis agar Len dan Piko percaya Rin dan Rinto tidak sama.

Keempat, percakapan antara Rin dengan Rinto di lantai 2. Aku mengganti pakaian Rin dengan pakaian Rinto, dan berbicara seolah-olah ada dua orang disana. Soal dada, beruntung aku ini _straight. _Benar-benar hebat bukan? Aku ini kan—

Aku melempar pandangan ke sebuah surat ijazah. Surat yang bagi semua orang penting. Tidak—aku tidak. Aku sangat terganggu dengan nama yang tercantum disana.

—Kagene Rin

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

"Ya, hari ini kalian menginap ditempatku, ya? Rinto, Piko, Mikuo, Kaito," kata Len.

"Aku tak mau ikut," kata Rin—to dingin, "Dan, siapa itu 'Kaito'?"

"Kaito Shion, ketua OSIS, sekaligus anak pemilik saham Vocaloid Corp. Masa' kau tidak tahu?" kata Len heran.

"—Shion?" mata Rinto menatap kosong ke depan.

Shion. Nama yang tidak asing di telinga Rinto. Atau lebih tepatnya Rin. Sebuah percakapan tentang 'Shion' yang ia tak sengaja mendengar dari mulut ayahnya. Percakapan yang terakhir kali ia dengar di rumahnya yang dulu.

"Aku ikut."

"Kalau begitu, kita pulang ke rumah dan berkumpul di tempat biasa," kata Mikuo.

"Dimana itu?"

"Mansion Len, apa kau tidak tahu?"

"Dia kan baru disini, sudah, biar nanti kujemput dia," kata Len.

"Mau jemput Rinto apa Rin?" goda Piko.

"Sialan..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Len POV**

Aku menepi ke jalan. Menempatkan mobilku disana. Meski anak seumuranku tidak boleh mengendarai mobil, aku adalah pengecualian. Cukup dengan memperlihatkan kartu akses milik perusahaan Kagamine Corp. Polisi pun tunduk.

"Rinto! Ayo cepat!" kataku tidak sabaran.

"Ah, ya baiklah!" dia keluar dengan style gothic-nya. Jujur, walau aku tuan muda, namun dia masih lebih terlihat keren dan.. manis. Agak iri sih.

"Kau tidak berpamitan pada Rin?" tanyaku menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Tidak, dia marah karena aku meninggalkannya," katanya singkat.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Kenapa kau peduli?"

"Aku hanya—"

"Terima kasih atas perhatianmu pada Rin,"

"Eh?"

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Rinto.

Hening.

Seketika itu aku menyadari wajahku blushing. Menyukai? Tak kan pernah!

"Ti—tidak mungkin! La—lagipula aku.. sudah punya tunangan.."

"Oh, ya? Siapa?"

"Aku.. tidak tahu," kataku lemah.

"Kau ini aneh,"

"Wajarlah pertunanganku kan—"

"Lihat, itu mereka!" kata Rinto menunjuk-nunjuk kumpulan orang yang tidak lain adalah teman kami.

*HISI*

"Nah, kamarnya sebenarnya ada banyak, berhubung letaknya berjauhan, jadi kita memilih kamar yang di pusat saja," kataku mencoba menjelaskan.

"Disini ada 35 kamar, 4 Kamar mandi, 2 dapur, dan 5 ruang rekreasi," jelas salah satu staff yang aku pun lupa namanya. Karena terlalu banyak, mungkin.

"Hei, kau bilang 'hanya' mansion, tapi keamanannya sudah seperti di— lupakan," Rinto mengomel.

"Wajar, Kagamine Corp. kan, bukan sembarang perusahaan. Selain itu Len kan pewarisnya, jadi wajar saja," jelas Mikuo panjang lebar.

Rinto membuang muka, dan mengalihkan perhatian ke sebuah alat bernama.. emmn.. _Finger Detector?_ Alat pendeteksi sidik jari yang kudapat dari.. _Hi-Mit-Su!_

"Darimana kau mendapatkannya?"

**Rinto POV**

"Darimana kau mendapatkannya?" tanyaku dengan wajah serius. Aku pikir tanpa bertanya pun aku sudah tahu.

"—A... Apa aku harus menjawabnya?"

"_The Shadows. _Benar?"

"HOYYY... KALIAN MAU MAKAN TIDAK?! CEPAT KESINI" teriak Mikuo begitu keras. Brengsek dia. Aku dalam urusan penting, tahu.

"Iya! Iya! Eh, kau bilang apa?" rupanya ia tidak mendengar apa yang aku katakan. Ah, sudahlah.

"Tidak— Lupakan."

Aku dan Len berjalan menuju ruang makan. Terlihat beberapa butler sibuk menyajikan makanan. Begitu pula para Chef. Len pun mengalihkan perhatian semua orang.

"Ehem.. saya Kaga—"

"Terlalu formal, membosankan," potong Piko. Bagus, Shota No.2, aku bangga padamu.

"Sigh, baiklah. Kali ini kita mendapat anggota baru, yang bermarga sama denganku, Kagamine Rinto!" kata Len mempersilahkanku (?)

"Yup, karena dia baru, kita akan melakukan 'Ritual' itu, bukan?" kata Mikuo semangat.

Ritual? Tunggu! Aku tidak pernah bilang mau masuk kelompok mereka! Uhh.. perasaanku tidak enak..

"Ritual? Ritual apa?!" aku agak emosi.

"CROSS-DRESSING!" kata Piko, Len, Mikuo dan.. Shion bersamaan.

"What the..."

"Ayo! Tema kali ini 'Neko-Girl' jadi.. ini, kostumnya. Mikuo! Bantu Rinto memakaikannya!" perintah pervert Len.

"Ti— tidak usah! Biar aku yang—"

Ting Tong!

"Ada tamu. Pelayan! Ambilkan monitor portablenya cepat!" perintah Len.

"Ini dia, Len-_sama_."

"Siapa, Len?" kata Kaito.

"Teman Ayah kita,"

Perasaanku sangat tidak enak.

"Silahkan masuk, tuan. Lewat sini," kata butler Len dimonitornya. Orang itu kan..

Tenang Rin! Dia takkan mengenalimu!

"Arigato. Mana Len?" Len mengenalinya? Berita buruk.

"Paman! Ada apa paman? Kalau mencari Ayah sih, sedang ke Hawaii.."

"Tidak… Aku ingin bilang, pertunangan kalian ditunda sampai dia ditemukan. Ah, ada Kaito juga…"

Aku tahu siapa dia.

Ayah..

~~^TBC^~~

_Uytaa! Maafkan Hime yg hiatus beberapa saat ini.. Tapi, Hime bakalan update sampee tamat kok^^_

_Kolom balas review ditunda dulu yaa~_

_Ada kritik, saran, flame? Review yaaa :3_

_Oh, ya, ada yang mau tahu, percakapan Rin & Len yg dilantai 2 secara keseluruhan?_

_Makanya review XD_

_Guest juga gapapa kokk.._

_Ja Ne Minna~~_


	4. Chapter 4: Attack!

**He is She? Impossible!**

**Disclaimer: Hime gakkan pernah punya vocaloid, sekali pun punya, mungkin gakkan ngerti cara makenya (?)**

**Rated: T+ (?)**

**Genre: Romantic n Drama (Genre gak nentu, semua kali?)**

**Warning: Seperti biasa, kemungkinan sedikit typo, alur Len+Normal+Piko+Rin+ dll, banyak scene tidak terduga (?)**

**Summary: Sekolah Len kedatangan 'cowok imut' bernama Rinto. Len curiga dia itu cewek, padahal ini kan sekolah khusus cowok! Tapi, kecurigaan Len berubah, dan malah tertarik dengan adik 'kembar' Rinto, Rin. Belum lagi kejadian aneh yang dialami Len!/"Aku tak mau pulang, Miku-nee"/Chap. 4: Attack!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang ingin ayah bicarakan padaku?"

Seharusnya aku tahu, tak mau berada disitu. Menguping pembicaraan mereka diam-diam adalah kesalahan terbesar.

"Ini soal.. pertunangan kalian."

Apa?!

"Eh? Aku dan Rin? Kenapa sekarang?"

"Ketahuilah, dengan bakat kalian, aku tahu, kalian bisa **melindungi **tunangan kalian dengan baik,"

Jadi, intinya kau menjual kami, begitu?

"Siapa tunangan kami, Ayah?"

"Nama keluarganya.. Shion, dan kau—"

**~ HiSi ~**

**Len POV**

"Itu saja yang ingin aku katakan, dan maaf Shion-san, Len-san, kalian jadi terganggu," kata Paman berambut hitam itu.

"Ah, Anda tidak usah memanggil kami sesopan itu.." tawa Kaito.

Setelah itu, dia pamit karena banyak sekali pekerjaan, katanya. Benar-benar seperti Ayah saja. Memang sih, perusahaan _The Shadows_ tidak sebesar Kagamine Corp. Namun, aku akui, perusahaan misterius itu sangat luar biasa.

Misterius? Ya. Perusahaan keamanan, atau apalah, itu hanya akan bekerja dibawah perintah pemerintahan. Mereka menyewakan para bodyguard dan membuat senjata rahasia. Luar biasa, kan?

Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak melihat Rinto sejak Paman itu datang. Kami kan, belum melakukan ritual _cross-dressing _itu. Apa dia ada dikamarnya?

"Aku tak mau pulang, **Miku-nee**. Ada hal yang harus kupastikan." itu suara Rinto. Pada siapa ia bicara? Yang jelas bukan padaku.

"Rinto? Sedang apa kau disini? Semua menunggumu," kataku.

Aku melihat Rinto, sedang memegang sebuah SimCard, dan handphone yang baterainya dilepas. Melihat semua itu, aku berasumsi dia sedang mencoba mematahkan SimCard itu.

"Ah, aku akan kesana sekarang," katanya melangkah pergi. Tapi kemudian ia menatapku, "Apa **dia **sudah pulang?"

Aku yakin maksudnya itu Paman Kagene, "Sudah," dia mengangguk dan segera pergi. Aku mengalihkan perhatian ke meja di kamar ini. Handphone itu sudah tidak ada. Aku bersumpah, SimCard itu masih ada diatas meja.

**.**

**.**

**Rinto POV**

Aku segera keluar dari kamar itu. Dan tak lama kemudian Len menyusul. Mataku melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. Bagus. Ia sudah pulang. Aku tidak menyangka ia akan datang ke sini. Tidak itu mungkin saja. Ada Shion-san disini.

Aku tak habis pikir, apa hubungannya dengan Len? Tunggu.. aku harus mengingat percakapan yang dulu kudengar diam-diam. Aku hanya mendengar sebagian sih.

_"Nama keluarganya.. Shion, dan kau—"_

Ah! Aku mengerti! Mungkin maksudnya:

"Nama keluarganya.. Shion, dan kau itu Kagamine,"

Jadi, Len adalah tunangan Miku-nee! Miku-nee? Dia adalah kakak tiriku. Ibunya, Hatsune Mikami, menikah dengan Ayahku setahun yang lalu. Umur kami hanya terpaut 4 bulan— lebih tua dia. Namun aku menghormatinya. Dan dia adalah orang yang kuputus sambungan teleponnya tadi.

"Rinto? Hoy!"

"Uwa! Kau mengagetkanku, Piko!"

"Hehe, udah sana, ini, temanya diganti jadi '_Pajamas Girl_' saja. Cepat ganti baju. Atau, mau kubantu?"

"Ogah!"

Aku mengambil piyama manis berenda dan bermotif pita itu. Orange. Dan wig honey blonde panjang yang mirip dengan rambut asliku. Heran, selain _stalker,_ dia itu otaku yang aneh. Mengoleksi barang seperti ini. Bersyukur baju ini tidak seseksi kostum tadi.

Aku melangkah masuk ke kamarku, dan segera berganti baju. Aku melepas lilitan perban yang menutupi dada dan punggungku. Sesak, maka dari itu kubuka. Kuputuskan untuk tidak memakai wig. Memakai wig pendek 'Rinto' saja sudah panas. Lagipula, rambut asliku kan sudah panjang. Aku menyembunyikan wig panjang itu dibawah kasur, dan wig pendek kedalam tasku.

Aku membuka pintu dengan ragu, bagaimana bisa, aku berpakaian seperti ini didepan mereka? Tenang Rin, kamu adalah cewek.

"Le—Len.. Piko.. Shion.. Mikuo..." aku memanggil mereka dengan pelan dan.. lembut.

Mereka menoleh dan terdiam. Loading dulu, mungkin?

"Ti—tissu! Pelayan!" Len sibuk memegang hidungnya yang.. nosebleed?

"Ini dia, Len-sama, eh?" pelayan itu menatapku, dan tersenyum, "Saya tidak tahu Anda mengundang gadis manis ke sini, sudah 10 ta—"

"Urusai!"

Setelah sibuk membersihkan hidung mereka (ex. Kaito, dia gak nosebleed) mereka berkomentar.

"Gadis manis? Rinto terlalu manis untuk jadi seorang gadis!" canda Mikuo.

"Mirip sekali dengan Rin, ya kan, Len?" kata Piko ke Len.

"Ng..."

"Perasaan Kaito gak nosebleed deh, kalau yang _cross-dress_nya Mikuo dia malah nosebleed terus-terusan!" kata Piko tertawa. Shion malah membuang muka dan blushing.

Kalau diperhatikan, muka Mikuo sangat mirip dengan Miku-nee. Tunggu.. ini semua terlalu aneh! Mikuo.. Hatsune Mikuo! Apa hanya kebetulan saja?

Prang!

"Tiarap!"

Sial, apa yang terjadi disini? Bukankah vila ini sudah dipasang kaca anti peluru.

Aku memastikan sekeliling, memastikan apakah ada yang terluka atau tidak. Bagus, semua orang disini baik-baik saja.

"Security! Sial, kenapa tidak ada yang datang?!" aku menoleh ke sumber suara itu. Rupanya itu Len.

"Mereka tidak akan datang. Len, dimana ruang security disini?" kataku.

"Di lantai satu, dibelakang sana," Len menunjuk ke arah barat daya, tepatnya di taman.

Ck, sudah pasti para bodyguard lemah itu sudah dilumpuhkan. Melumpuhkan keamanan, lalu menyerang target secara perlahan itu kan ciri _**mereka. **_

"Len, Shion, Piko, Mikuo! Naik ke lantai atas, segera! Lalu bersembunyi di kamar paling jauh dari tangga!" seruku. Atau lebih tepatnya membentak.

Sigh, aku harusnya bisa hidup dengan damai tanpa adanya kriminalitas. Itu alasannya aku kabur. Tanpa aku sadari, aku malah masuk ke dalam sekolah yang sama dengan mereka semua. Kalau begini, aku sama saja menjadi seperti yang ayah inginkan.

"Tapi—"

"Terlambat."

Kami menoleh ke sumber suara yang meledek itu. Tiga orang. Hanya tiga. Mereka pasti datang untuk membunuh Len dan Shion. Mereka..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

Tiga orang. Gadis berambut pink, cowok berambut hijau, dan cowok berambut merah. Tiga orang berhasil melumpuhkan semua keamanan di vila secanggih ini? Tidak heran. Orang yang mengincar dua tuan muda ini biasanya jauh dari kata 'pencuri iseng'

"Wah, wah, ternyata Kaito dan Len berteman. Lebih mudah untuk membunuh mereka, iya kan, Luka?" kata cowok berambut merah darah kepada gadis berambut pink itu.

"Haha, kau benar, Ted!" tawa Luka mengerikan.

"Jangan coba kau sentuh mereka." kata Rin mencoba menghalangi mereka dari orang asing itu.

"Wah, lihat, seorang gadis melindungi mereka? Sungguh ironi," kata Ted maju dan membelai Rin. Ya, ia tidak memakai wig 'Rinto' sehingga benar-benar seperti cewek.

Rin memegang lengan Ted dengan **lembut** dan..

Krakk...

Bunyi tulang patah terdengar begitu memilukan. Ya, Rin mematahkan lengan Ted yang mencoba membelainya.

"Mo—monster! Kau pasti orang yang master ceritakan!" kata Luka.

Rin maju dan menyerang Luka dengan kecepatan _inhuman_. Memelintir lengannya lalu merebut pistol Luka dan mengarahkannya ke Luka.

"Katakan! Kepada siapa kau bekerja!"

Mikuo, Len, Piko, dan Kaito tercegang melihat Rinto yang manis berubah menjadi amat mengerikan. Mereka tidak percaya, karena Rinto yang saat ini mereka pikir berpakaian layaknya gadis menjadi seperti ini.

Dorr!

Bunyi pistol. Bukan bersumber dari pistol yang dipegang Rin—to. Melainkan dari pistol milik pria berambut hijau. Dan peluru itu tepat mengenai bahu kiri Rin—to.

"Ukh.. sial,"

"Sakit? Kupikir kelinci percobaan sepertimu tidak bisa merasakan sakit," ejeknya.

"Tutup mulut!" Rin mulai marah. Ia mengarahkan pistol itu kepada cowok itu.

"Kau bisa marah? Kau kan hanya sekedar—"

Rin bersiap menarik pelatuknya.

"—Mutan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**Gomen telat update! Chapter ini jadi gak nyambung ya! Uuhh~~ mana gak ada romancenya lagi :'( Dan Humor ditiadakan untuk chapter ini :)**

**Terusin? Apa delete dan ganti cerita?**

**Pertanyaan? Kritik? Saran? Flame?**

**Silahkan Review!**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan Review :3**

**Haccha May-chan**

Sama XD

Hayoo.. ngomong apa coba~ *plak

**Silvi Ichigo**

Bisa jadi, 2 juta rupiah! *plak

Eng~ Silahkan simpulkan kembali, setelah membaca chapi ini XD

**Aprian. **

Rin itu jenius~ Jadi lulus universitas padahal umurnya 16 tahun~

The Shadows, perhatikan apa yg Len bilang :3

DN? Aku suka main DN! XD *Plak

**Namikaze Kyoko dan Michi nichi-chi**

Rin: Menurut persepsi aku, tunangan aku itu Kaito!

Hime: Persepsimu kan -o-

Rin: Aku kan cuma denger percakapan itu sebagian! Ah, ya, pria itu ayahku :v

**Alfianonymous22**

Gomen :3 Ini update kokk

**Shiroi Karen**

Itu dia :3

Ketahuan jangan ya, sebaiknya? *plak

Syalalala~~ (?)

Yee! TFR, TFF! Arigato sudah mereview cerita gaje ini :3


End file.
